


Productivity

by suyari



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 23:21:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suyari/pseuds/suyari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Isn’t that counterproductive?” Josh replies, voice full of amusement. “You know what else is counterproductive?” Kevin rasps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Productivity

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the X-men.

"What is it?" Josh asks, leaning back against the workbench.

Kevin has to turn the blow torch off, because the sight of him all stretched out and comfortable in his workspace…is hazardous in _so_ many ways. “I haven’t decided yet,” he responds, putting the torch down carefully, and stepping around his work in progress.

Josh smiles as he crosses over to him, head tilted in that way that drives him crazy - though he can’t be sure if Josh is aware or not. Whether or not he is, really makes no difference. He’s already invading the blond’s space. He tugs his work gloves off a little too roughly, throwing them on the bench behind Josh.

“Isn’t that counterproductive?” Josh replies, voice full of amusement.

He probably realizes. Hell, it’s not like Kevin hides it. He smooths his hands about Josh’s waist and tugs his hips close. Josh’s mouth opens on a soft gasp, eyes sparking hungrily.

“You know what else is counterproductive?” Kevin rasps. Josh laughs as he’s kissed, which only makes it easier for Kevin to delve his tongue into his mouth. He hums in pleasure, smiling himself when Josh moans in reply.

“I promised I’d behave,” he murmurs, arms going about Kevin’s shoulders, as the slightly taller brunet sinks a knee into the cabinet and uses it as leverage to lift and reposition him.

“Oh, you’ve behaved plenty,” Kevin purrs, sweet Georgia accent rolling the words around. He doesn’t do it on purpose. It’s just something that happens whenever he gets particularly emotional. It doesn’t hurt that it makes Josh’s body go automatically compliant either.

He’s quiet as Kevin sets him atop the bench and slides slowly down between his legs. Eyes dark and swirling with desire. His mouth is open as he inhales in sharp, shaky pants and its all Kevin can do to not bounce back up and take his plump lower lip into his mouth. He has other plans just now.

“Look at you…” He runs his hands over Josh’s thighs and delights in the feel of his pulse jumping just under the fabric. “Positively pristine.” He smirks and rubs his cheek against warm material, wiping at the smudges on his skin. Josh bites his lip and Kevin knows he has him. Promise or not, Josh is hard and so is he, and he’s not about to let that just go by unattended.

He smiles, fingers trailing. “We should fix that.”  



End file.
